Machine vision systems attempt to provide instructions to a computer such that the computer is able to identify and characterize certain objects in an image.
Some efforts have been made to apply machine vision systems to agriculture to evaluate the status of an agricultural plot. Using machine vision in agriculture is challenging due to inconsistent light levels, the difficulty of navigating through the agricultural plot and the natural shape of plants which tend to cause one portion of the plant to obscure other portions of the plant.